1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book bind device for binding a bundle of recording sheets subjected to image recording by an image forming or recording apparatus such as a copying machine with a front sheet, and an image forming apparatus comprising the book bind device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as post-treatment apparatuses for an image forming apparatus such as a copying recording apparatus, a sorter which can store recorded transfer sheets (recording sheets) on bins in correspondence with a plurality of bundles of an originals, a staple for stapling a bundle of transfer sheets, and the like are known.
However, no book bind device for binding a bundle of transfer sheets with a front sheet has been proposed yet.
In a versatile book bind device which has been conventionally proposed, prints to be bound must be manually bound with a front sheet, and must then be manually inserted in a bind mechanism. In this manner, the conventional book bind device cannot be operated in direct cooperation with an image forming apparatus.